Conventionally, there is known a cord insertion tool wherein two cord insertion holes are respectively provided on both sides of a main member and an operation member, and an elastic member such as a compression spring or the like is provided between the two cord insertion holes (see [0011] to [0013] and FIG. 4 of Patent Document 1).